DNA
by IcecreamSyndrome
Summary: Oneshot: Everything he was ever told was a lie. But just how deep do the secrets go? N is about to discover the shocking secrets of his origin.


DNA

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Iron Tail would still be a TM.  
>Authours notes: Ok, I tried to put in lines to indicate a change in time, but they arent showing up, sorry. :( If the format confuses you, I appologize, and I hope that you are still able to understand what is going on.<p>

"But we don't know much about Ghetsis or our lord N! We haven't even figured out if they are father and son…"-Ryoku of the Seven Sages

N stood in front of Touya, mouth hanging open in shock. "I…I lost…How?" He turned to the girl whose views were so different from his and smiled. All his life, he'd been taught that all Trainers were bad, that they cared nothing for Pokémon. He'd been trying so hard to achieve his ideals that he never stopped to think that maybe, there were other ways of thinking. "Perhaps both are right…"

"You stupid boy!" N turned to see his father running towards him, a look of absolute fury on his face. "I put my trust in you and you fail me! You ruin everything!"

"Come now," Alder intervened. "Ghetsis, don't you think you're being too harsh? He is your son after all!" Alder turned to N, missing the dark look on Ghetsis's face. "N, surely you understand by now that humans and Pokémon can live in peace? They depend on each other and help each other out!"

N said nothing and Ghetsis burst into fits of merciless laughter. "It's no good talking to him Alder! He's just a freak! Incapable of human emotions!"

"How can you say that?" Touya demanded, fury blazing in her eyes. "He's your _son_ for crying out loud!"

"Because, he's not my son!" Ghetsis watched with pleasure as the eyes of the spectators widened in shock. N looked at the man he called "father" in utter disbelief. "That's right N, I'm not your father! Its time you were told the truth! Its time I told you what you really are!"

Dr. Fuji stared in silence at the bubbling incubation tanks that were currently filled to the brim with a strange green fluid. He knew that Giovanni would be furious if he found out that he was working for another employer on the side, but this particular individual's project had been most intriguing.

Staring into the glass container as the object inside flouted in its confines, the man carefully laid his hand on its cool surface.

_Please let this one live,_ he thought to himself. _Please let this one live and not be an abomination._

His breath caught in his throat as the creature inside moved ever so slightly.

Indeed, the specimen was nearly fully formed, but then again, it was at this stage that the previous attempts had resulted in failure, their features twisting, becoming grotesque and unrecognizable.

The choices he'd made, the failed attempts, these all weighed heavily upon his heart, but he knew that, should this project succeed, he might finally have a way to bring her back.

So many attempts had failed. He'd already lost experiments A through M-well, a couple had survived only to escape, their appearances horribly deformed. He had no idea of their current whereabouts, but could only hope that they had died, thus ending their suffering. The poor creatures.

Still, despite so many failures, the client insisted that they press on, at any costs.

Suddenly the computer began beeping wildly, the creature within the tank begging to awaken. Dr. Fuji prayed to God that the creature would remain stable as he hit the button to drain the tank.

Their was a beeping as a tiny form was expelled from the tank, deposited onto the floor, and took its first breath.

The experiment immediately burst into tears and Fuji quickly rushed over in order to console the wailing infant.

Gently wrapping the baby in a blanket, he was met with inquisitive green eyes and a confused expression.

"Hello N," he cooed, gently running his free hand through the tea green hair. "Welcome to the world."

Experiment N, the next in line after the failed experiments A through M. Provided this one survived, the client would certainly give him a more suitable name, but for now Fuji had nothing else to call the infant.

"Well N, I suppose I'd better let your father know that you've arrived," he chuckled, heading over to the nearest phone. Yes, father was as good a term as you were going to get. After all, Ghetsis had donated 90% of the DNA.

Ghetsis was notified, and came immediately to inspect the child. The resemblance was uncanny, so much so that you'd swear that they truly were father and son.

After a few hours of checking and double-checking vitals and seeing no signs of deformity, Fuji finally gave the all clear, causing Ghetsis to break out in a rather disturbing smile.

"Excellent. And you're sure that he'll age like a Pokémon rather than a human? I can't be wasting my time dealing with a crying infant."

Fuji nodded. "Yes, of course. The 10% Mew DNA should make sure of that, though his growth rate should eventually level out to match that of a normal human." Eyeing the child in the green haired mans arms almost fondly, Fuji asked the question that had been on his mind since the youth's birth. "What will you name him?"

"What?" Ghetsis asked, as if this hadn't occurred to him at all.

"He _is _human," Fuji pointed out firmly. "You have to call him _something_."

"It makes no difference to me what it is called, only that it serves my purpose," Ghetsis replied in a rather bored tone. "What is its experiment number?"

"Letter," Fuji corrected. "We named all of the experiments after letters of the alphabet. His is N."

"Then his name shall be N," Ghetsis replied with an obvious lack of concern.

Dr. Fuji wanted to protest, but a sharp glare silenced him. Then, man and child left the lab, leaving Fuji to wonder if he had just doomed the later to a life of misery.

"N I have a new friend for you!"

The child's eyes lit up as he heard this, abandoning the toy train he had been playing with and rushing over to take the Pokémon from his father's arms.

His expression immediately turned to one of sorrow as he saw that the little Zorua in question had a scar over its left eye and was shivering uncontrollably. Taking the tiny fox in his arms with the utmost care, as if he feared it would break, N began to pet and console the Pokémon, whispering comforting words and assuring it that it would never be hurt again.

Ghetsis watched in fascination as the abused Pokémon looked up at the boy and eagerly licked his cheek, causing the child to giggle with merriment. The boy's ability to connect with the hearts of Pokémon continued to amaze him. Yes, if anyone would be able to speak to the heart of the legendary dragon, N would, of this Ghetsis had no doubt. He felt a slight pain in his head as the young child switched over to speaking to the Pokémon telepathically, allowing the boy to better connect with the Pokémon.

_Don't worry Zorua, I'm going to make sure that nobody hurts you ever again,_ N promised, hugging the little fox tight.

_Thank you, _the Pokémon thought back, snuggling into N's arms. _Friend._

_Are you hungry?_

_A little. And tired. _

N nodded, gently petting the foxes head as it drifted off to sleep.

"What did he say N?" Ghetsis asked, eyeing the boy with interest.

"He's says that he's a little bit hungry," N recited dutifully. "And tired."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, wont we?" Ghetsis replied, patting N on the head.

The boy smiled and after setting the Zorua down gently, he went with his father to get some food for the little creature.

Four months had passed, and Ghetsis was pleased to find that N was indeed aging similar to a Pokémon rather than a human. He now appeared to be around four years old and his psychic ability, limited though it was, was proving to be quite useful. Once the boy was old enough, Gethis would allow him to awaken Zekrom, and then all of Unova would release their Pokémon without a fuss. This wouldn't be difficult, as the innocent young N had proved to be _so _easy to manipulate. A wicked smile slowly found its way to Ghethsis's mouth. Soon he would rule all of Unova and then the world!

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. "Father? Why are you laughing?"

He looked down to see the small child, sleeve in hand, innocence shinning in his eyes. "Nothing N, its nothing."

The days passed, and Ghetsis was thankful that N hadn't noticed that he wasn't aging like a normal child would. Indeed, this was one of the reasons why he had decided not to let the boy interact with other people, in case he should discover that he wasn't normal. Thankfully, the youngster remained completely unaware that he was different.

N grew rather quickly, which Ghetsis was glad of, as he had absolutely no interest in raising a child. After figuring out that Rare Candy actually sped up the process, his job was made that much easier and he gave a piece of it to N frequently. Never did the boy guess that it was actually meant for Pokémon.

He monitored the youths teaching extensively, taking great measures to make sure that the boy remained pure, and that he only saw the worst of Trainers, fuelling his desire to rid the world of them in order to help his friends.

Little did he know that his so called father cared nothing for him or the Pokémon.

"N? Are you listening to me?" Ghetsis asked with a frustrated growl as his "son" proceeded to quite clearly ignore him.

"Mmmm-humm," N muttered, as he watched his toy train come round the turn, amusement dancing in his bright green eyes.

Snatching the remote control from the boy, Ghetsis turned to N with a scowl on his face. "Alright, what did I just say?"

"Something about a ceremony," N muttered, staring up at the cloud patterned ceiling.

"Not just a ceremony!" Ghetsis shouted, fists clenched. "Tomorrow, you are to be appointed as king of Team Plasma! All of the Seven Sages, myself included, are going to be there, so it is imperative that you make a good impression! Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh."

Ghetsis took a deep breath, reminding himself that you had to be patient with children, however much they try your patience. "Alright, what did I just say?"

"Something about me being king of the Seven Dwarfs," N replied with an amused grin, spinning the wheels of his skateboard round and round. "I think the wheels need tightened," he muttered thoughtfully.

Ghetsis was furious. "Seven Sages, not Seven Dwarfs!" he screamed, snatching the skateboard from N and shoving it through the basket ball hoop where it stuck. "Why did I even read you that book?"

N stood up and walked over to his father, looking rather apologetic. "I know that. It was only a joke, take it easy." Suddenly serious, he turned to Ghetsis, eyes full of determination and resolve. "I will lead all of Team Plasma, and together, we will create a new world, a world safe for Pokémon!"

Ghetsis nodded. "Just remember, you're supposed to be an adult. It's time to leave childish things like this behind," he explained, motioning around the room full of toys. He sighed. N appeared to be nineteen, but in reality was only about one and half, and his mental capacity certainly didn't match up with what his appearance would suggest. Indeed, N was like a child, and continued to behave like one, frustrating Ghetsis to no end. Still, perhaps that was a good thing; Children were innocent, pure, and easily controlled and manipulated. As long as none of the other Team Plasma members noticed, they would follow N's orders without question, allowing Ghetsis to control things behind the scenes.

"Don't worry Father, everything is under control," N assured him, unwrapping a piece of Rare Candy and popping it into his mouth, immediately shattering Ghetsis's confidence. Rare Candy had long since ceased to work on N, he wasn't a Pokémon after all, and his growth rate was evening out to match the average human growth rate. But still, he continued to snack on Rare Candy from time to time. It had become a bit of a habit, one that Ghetsis was currently trying to wean him off of, without much success.

"That means no more of this," Ghetsis growled, snatching an unopened piece of Rare Candy from N and tossing it across the room, where it landed in the middle of the half pipe that N so loved.

"Just ah ittle moah? N asked, still chewing the first piece of Rare Candy and not bothering to empty his mouth before speaking.

"No," Ghetsis replied coldly. "Now, come with me, there are still things that I must teach you."

The ceremony had gone well, with N behaving in an acceptable manner, and progress was made towards fulfilling their goal.

But something was troubling Ghetsis. There was this girl called Touya who kept meddling with Team Plasmas affairs and, even worse, kept talking to his son. If N were to allow himself to open his heart to another human, it would be all over. N could not be allowed to have any human friends. Still, Ghetsis wasn't really worried until he heard that N had invited this girl on the ferriswheel with him in Nimbasa City. The boy always did have a soft spot for childish things like amusement parks.

He had scolded N severely after that, but the boy still continued to speak to the girl, as if they were equals, perhaps even friends.

Ghetsis continued to watch N closely, and as he watched the boys interactions with the by now hated girl called Touya, he saw something that he had never wanted to see. N had developed feelings for this girl, whether they be feelings of love or just simple friendship, Ghetsis wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure if the boy was emotionally mature enough to comprehend what love was. The only thing he knew for sure was that N had developed feelings of some kind for this girl, and those feelings had to be crushed.

It was no surprise to Ghetsis when N had managed to awaken the legendary dragon, Zekrom. Still, Reshiram's spirit was still out there, and he knew that they had to find it, least history repeat itself. Everywhere they searched, but to no avail. Even the rumors that it was in the Relic Castle proved to be false. And, low and behold, who should show up also seeking the soul of Reshiram, but _Touya._ This infuriated him to no end, but the girl couldn't possibly be the other hero of legend, it just wasn't possible. He couldn't allow such thoughts to distract him now, not when he was so close to achieving his goal. The girl was a nuisance at best. Nothing to be concerned about.

Or so he thought.

When Team Plasma's Castle had surrounded the Pokémon League, Ghetsis had been pleased. N had successfully bonded with Zekrom, defeated that fool Alder, and was now about to stomp that foolish girl Touya to a pulp. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

He didn't know what to think when the girl somehow managed to summon Reshiram. Never, never in a million years had he expected that she would be the one. N had told him so, but he had chalked it all up to the foolishness of youth. After all, N was little more than a child, a puppet, incapable of such rationale thinking. And yet, here was this girl, staring down his creation, without the slightest hint of fear. She was determined, but why? Did the relationship between people and Pokémon truly mean that much to her?

Still, this was only a minor technicality. N would still win, and when he did, this girl would trouble Team Plasma no more.

Only…

Only she won.

"Do you understand now, you stupid boy?" Ghetsis growled, anger and hatred billowing up inside him. "You're not even human! Didn't you ever find it _odd_ that you could hear a Pokémon's thoughts, or that they could hear yours? I made you to serve my purpose, and you couldn't even do that right! You're nothing but a monster!"

"Enough Ghetsis," Alder growled, turning to the true leader of Team Plasma with disgust. "You toy with others emotions, manipulate innocent people, lying and deceiving people to get what you want! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You're the only monster here!"

"Enough talk!" Ghetsis snarled, fixing his gaze on Touya. "You and I shall battle, and I, the true ruler of Team Plasma, shall be victorious! Prepare to lose!"

Ghetsis fought Touya, but in the end, even he was defeated. How? How was it possible for him to lose to a mere child? Perhaps she had something he did not?

N watched the man's defeat with little emotion. The fact that he also lost came as no surprise to him. Calling to Zekrom, N turned to leave.

"Where are you going N?" Turing around, N came face to face with the girl that he had grown to care about, sadness washing over him like a cold rain.

"Some place where I can learn to communicate with the hearts of people, as well as Pokémon. I may have been able to hear what the Pokémon were saying, but I don't think I ever _really _listened. Goodbye Touya. I hope we meet again someday."

"I'd like that," she whispered, as she watched the green haired teen ride off into the sunset.

Author's notes: In case anyone was confused, Touya is the female player character of Black/White. Her English name is Hilda, but I don't like her English name so I referred to her by her Japanese one. Also, this fanfic was NOT intended to make fun of N, in case some of you got the wrong idea, only to provide an alternate origin for him. N is my favorite character of Black and White! He's so sweet and innocent and his so called "Dad" is a complete jerk! :( Honestly, a letter? Who gives their kid a _letter of the alphabet _for their name? So yeah, N is awesome and Ghetsis needs to be hit over the head with a stick! XD

Ok, I'm ranting. ^_^; Please review and let me know what you think! :) See ya!


End file.
